Bat Cookies
by Vamprella9008
Summary: Robin loves his Bat Cookies. Batman never had one...Until now. "The official snack of The Dark Knight and Robin, the Boy Wonder. Bat Cookies will not give you superhero abilities or increased intelligence and can be found at any major retailer near you"
1. Chapter 1

_**Bat Cookies**_

Bat Cookies.

It was just one of the many perks of being the protégé of the Dark Knight.

At least, in Robin's opinion.

They had the Bat Cave, the Bat Computer, the Batmobile, the Bat Boat, the Bat Jet, the Bat-a-rangs, and even Bat Poles. It was only a matter of time before Bat Cookies came along into thier lives, and Robin was very pleased when Alfred started making Bat Cookies…something "Batty " enough to eat while on the job.

Robin was doing exactly that, at this very moment, feet propped on "Bat Desk" as he tend called his personal desk, leaning back in his seat, devouring a plateful of fresh baked Bat Cookies that sat on his lap, with a tall glass of milk in front of him as he waited for Bruce to come down to the Bat Cave, so they could start their nightly schedule of patrolling Gotham.

Robin closed his eyes as he bit into a soft, warm, and chewy Bat cookie, enjoying the whelming taste.

He had no idea how Alfred made them, but they were the best cookies he ever had.

Every batch was perfect, to the last crumb.

He remembered the first time he had a Bat Cookie.

Comically enough, it happened to be Halloween night. Robin had just donned his costume and entered the Bat Cave, smelling the delicious aroma that filled the entire Cave. Alfred had made him say "Trick or Treat" before he allowed Robin to peak under the covered plate.

At first, the young Boy Wonder had assumed that the cookies were just ordinary Halloween style cookies.

But, the moment Robin had bit into his first cookie, he instantly knew that these were unlike any cookie he ever had.

He immediately loved and constantly craved them and since then, Alfred always made sure that Robin had his special snack.

_"Maybe we should start selling Bat Cookies…"_ Robin thought amusingly and began picturing an advertisement in his mind.

_(A deep male voice spoke, heroic music playing in the background)_

_"Have you ever wondered what superheroes snacked on before, during, or after saving their city or the world?"_

_"Have you ever wondered what the Caped Crusaders', Batman and Robin, choose to snack on?"_

_"Well…now you can…with…"_

_"Bat Cookies!"_

_"What are Bat Cookies you say? Well…here is Robin to tell us about them!"_

_Robin instantly appeared, hands on hips, in the cliché superhero pose._

_"You guys never heard or had Bat Cookies? Well, these cookies are one of a kind…Not your typical mundane cookie! With its unique shape, color, size, and secret ingredients, cookie lovers everywhere will never get jaded when biting into these healthy batlicious sugar free cookies! " Robin remarked overzealously, with a grin, holding up a large black sugar free frosted bat shaped cookie._

_"Right, Batman?"_

_"Correct, Robin. So…take a bite out of crime with Bat Cookies" a dark somber voice rang out, followed by a dark figure dropping from above, landing in a crouch next to Robin, then straightened up and held up his Bat Cookie._

_Robin and Batman then stood back to back and bit into their cookie and winked._

_"The official snack of The Dark Knight and Robin, the Boy Wonder. Bat Cookies will not give you superhero abilities or increased intelligence and can be found at any major retailer near you" (A lighter male voice speedily said)_

Robin opened his eyes and laughed at the ridiculous image that he conjured up, then picked up another Bat Cookie from the plate before him and bit into it.

"May I inquire what you find amusing, Master Robin?" Alfred asked casually as he dusted around the Bat Cave.

Robin grinned, swallowing the mouthful of cookie.

"Oh…I just imagined an interesting and amusing advertisement for these batlicious Bat Cookies" Robin replied, popping the rest into his mouth.

Alfred turned to face him, his eyes sparkling.

"Ah, thinking of exposing your secret snack to the public?"

Robin grabbed the glass of milk and chugged some of the liquid down.

"Perhaps. We could make a fortune" he said thoughtfully, afterwards.

Alfred arched an eyebrow at him.

"You could make a fortune" Robin corrected hastily and described the advertisement.

Alfred just chortled and shook his head, resuming his work.

"You have such a vivid imagination, Master Robin"

Robin just grinned and munched on another cookie.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Bruce appeared dressed in his costume, adjusting the Bat cowl on his face.<p>

"Time to get to work" the Dark Knight said gruffly to Robin, starting to make his way to the Bat Computer.

"Rough day?" Robin inquired, not moving from his spot.

"You could say that" Batman glanced at his protégé and paused.

"Nice milk mustache" Batman commented nonchantly and continued onwards.

"Aw, thanks… for that have a Bat Cookie" Robin replied with a grin and then wiped his mouth with the back of his glove.

Bruce shook his head and sat before the Bat Computer.

Robin got up and followed, carrying the plate of cookies.

"C'mon Bruce…have some"

"I'm not hungry"

"I didn't ask if you were…just take one"

"No"

"You could use one"

"No"

"Then can you eat one for me?"

"No"

Robin pouted, widening his masked blue eyes, making the white lenses of his mask wide as possible, holding the plate out to the man.

"Pretty please, with sugar on top?" he inquired in a sweet tone.

Batman ignored him, focusing on the screen and typing furiously on the computer.

Robin stood there for a moment, holding the plate tightly in both hands and then turned away.

"I bet you would have one if Catwoman asked you…I bet you would ever drink out of her bowl of milk with her" Robin muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Robin replied lightly.

Robin was determined to get Batman to eat a Bat Cookie.

Robin set the plate back on his desk and grabbed one and ambled behind Batman.

Alfred, who was now standing off to the side, gave Robin a curious look.

Robin just winked and started to wave the cookie around Batman's face.

"Batty want a cookie? Batty want a cookie?" Robin repeated.

"Robin…'' Batman warned, not looking away from the screen.

"C'mon…why won't you have one? They are really Batastic"

"You know I am not a cookie person"

Robin laughed.

_"We'll see about that"_ the Boy Wonder thought amusingly.

"Did you know that according the advertisement that was just aired, that these batwonderful Bat Cookies are our official snack? Kind of doesn't work if you don't eat them" Robin commented casually.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce inquired, now glancing up at him.

"Well…"Robin started to say and then explained his advertisement idea.

Surprisingly, Batman chuckled.

"You have a wild imagination, Robin. Now get ready to leave"

Robin shook his head in disbelief.

Batman was impossible. Even for him.

"You don't know what you're missing" Robin remarked and ambled back to his desk.

He still held the cookie that he had attempted to tease Bruce with.

_"Last attempt…"_ he thought, spinning around and chucked the cookie, which spun like a bat-a-rang, at his mentor; who was just standing up.

The Dark Knight twisted about and caught the cookie with ease.

Robin let out a whistle.

"Nice save!" he called out admiringly.

"Indeed it was. And thankfully saved me from cleaning up an unnecessary mess" Alfred commented, ambling towards Robin and stood beside him, hands clasped behind his back.

"Hey, you should give the cookie a chance, since you saved it from a horrid fate of being wasted" Robin said hopefully.

Batman frowned, looking at the slightly crumbling cookie, but nodded.

"I suppose you are right and if it will make you happy and behave"

"Oh yes! It will!" Robin said eagerly, rocking back on his heels.

_"Where's a camera when you need one?"_ the teen thought excitedly.

This would be an unforgettable moment!

* * *

><p>Alfred and Robin watched as Batman bit into the cookie.<p>

Robin held a hand over his mouth, trying not to burst out laughing, as he watched Bruce's lower facial expression alter, from a reluctant frown to an impressed smile.

"Mmmm…delicious" Bruce remarked, after swallowing the mouthful.

"You mean batlicious" Robin corrected lightly, grinning.

"Ah, I take it you enjoy the cookie, sir?" Alfred inquired, with a pleased smile.

"Yes…remarkable cookie Alfred"

"See what you have been missing out on?" Robin teased.

"Yes…but not anymore"

The three laughed and Batman then resumed his serious demeanor.

"Now, let's get going" hesaid sternly and took another bite, finishing off the cookie as he brushed past the two.

"Sir, shall I put the leftover cookies away?" Alfred inquired.

Batman paused, back to them.

"Actually…" Batman hesitated.

"Put them in a bag…-"

"Bat bag" Robin interjected.

" ... and we'll take them with us. It may be a long night" Batman finished and got into the Batmobile.

Alfred then quickly completed the task and handled the bag to Robin.

"Enjoy your night" the butler said with a genuine smile.

"Oh, we will…you can count on it and these Bat Cookies" Robin replied and took the bag.

Once inside the Batmobile and as they left the Bat Cave, both crime fighters dug into the bag and munched on the cookies.

"So Batastic" Robin uttered contently.

" Agreed. Don't make a mess or you'll be cleaning the Batmobile for a week"

"Deal" Robin agreed.

The two were silent for several minutes, enjoying both the silence and the cookies.

"So, what do you think of Bat Juice?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_So...that was Bat Cookies! My first one-shot!

I wrote something humorous! Yay!

I have no idea how I came up with this...the only logical thing I can say is that I was craving cookies and thinking of Halloween...

Sorry if any of the characters were OOC...and any grammer mistakes...

Feel freel to review!

And you may get your own virtual Bat Cookie! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** _SURPRISE!

Yeah...didn't expect an update, did you? XD

So...I've decided to add a bit more to Bat Cookies...since I am also writing up a Bat Cookies II (since titansfan1211 asked for one!).This chapter and any chapters after this was going to be in BC II, but they belong here more then BC II.

So, this is uber short and is the continuation of the first part...but yeah...enjoy!

Thank you to all 13 reviewers, those who alerted and favorited this story. You all deserve your own box of Bat Cookies : D

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Young Justice or DC Comics, I just enjoy playing with the characters. This is for my amusement and of course, your amusement as well.

* * *

><p>The sleek glistening black Batmobile zoomed into the Bat Cave, immediately screeching its four thick and nearly impenetrable tires until it came to an utter stop in its usual parking spot. A moment later, its two caped and masked occupants appeared. The passenger was laughing hard, holding onto the Batmobile for support, while its driver wore an amused expression on his usual somber face as he removed his cowl.<p>

"I…can't…believe…that...the…last…Bat…Cookie…help…take…down…the…Joker…" Robin gasped out between his signiture laughs, not daring to move from his spot.

"Yes, it did seem like it came useful besides satisfying our hunger" Bruce agreed as he strode to the Bat Computer, sat down before it, and began to type up a report on the night's activities.

"Did my ears deceive me or did I just hear Master Dick say that a Bat Cookie help fight crime, taking down that horrid notorious Joker?" the elder butler inquired incredulously as he walked into the cave.

"Yes, you heard correctly Alfred" Bruce answered, a flicker of amusement in his voice.

"Ooh..ooh…Can I tell him? Can I?" Dick inquired excitedly, now regaining his composure from his laughing fit and walking towards the two until he reached them.

"Be my guest" was his mentor's reply.

Robin grinned and peeled off the domino mask from his face, his azure eyes sparkled jubilantly.

"So…there we were…corning the Joker in this stereotypical neglected warehouse. Of course, he was throwing his usual corny puns and insults at us…so I reached into my belt for a bird-a-rang while Bruce kept the Joker distracted. Instead, I grabbed the last Bat Cookie in which I accidently-"

The Dark Knight cleared his throat loudly.

"Okay that I deliberately snuck into my utility belt and automatically threw it, not realizing until after throwing it, that it was the Bat Cookie. Anyways, you may not believe this Alfred…but the Bat Cookie spun like a bird-a-rang and… Bam! The Joker caught it in his mouth! It was an epic! An epic win for us" Dick finished and laughed.

Alfred chuckled and shook his head.

"That must have been quite a sight"

Dick coerced himself to calm down.

"You can see it if you want. I hacked the warehouse's security camera and downloaded the video to my computer-"

"Dick, you weren't supposed to do that" Bruce chided.

"I know...But I wanted it so I could put it on YouTube. You know how many views and likes it'll get?" the Boy Wonder replied amusingly.

"Do you want to see it Alfred?" he then inquired.

"Certainly, Master Dick" Alfred answered with a smile, nowstanding behind Dick.

"C'mon Bruce…come watch it" Dick invited, pulling up the video on his holographic screen.

"I've been there and saw it happen. Don't need to see it twice"

Dick gave a mischievous grin.

"Did the Bat Computer auto save your report as usual?" he inquired.

"Yes…why?"

Silently, Dick rapidly hacked into the Bat Computer's database and the screen went black momentarily, then the video appeared.

"Dick Grayson…get the video off my computer. I am trying to work" Bruce groused.

"Your work can wait…this is good entertainment" the teen replied apathetically.

So reluctantly, at first, Bruce watched the video, but soon chuckled along with Alfred and Dick.

Once the video ended, Bruce resumed control of the computer and his somber demeanor.

"Off to bed Dick"

"But Bruce…it's the weekend" Dick protested.

"And nearly four in the morning" Bruce replied.

"Can I help you? Or can we-"

"Good Night Dick" Bruce said sternly.

"Come along, Master Dick…how about a quick snack before retiring?"

Dick sighed in defeat.

"Alright…but the next time you make Bat Cookies Alfie, I am not saving any for Bruce"

Bruce glanced at Dick and Alfred.

"Save some for me Alfred"

"No way…am I going to eat them all before you can touch them" Dick replied defiantly.

"We'll see about that. Now go on and get some sleep"

Bruce continued typing away as he heard his ward and Alfred's footsteps fading away.

A smile formed on the Dark Knight's face.

Dick would be in for a surprise tomarrow.

When Alfred returned a half an hour later, Bruce had finished his report and was relaxing in the leather seat.

"Alfred...how about we make that idea of Dick's come true?"

Alfred blinked in surprise.

"Are you referring to the Bat Cookie commercial?"

Bruce nodded.

"How about we start with making the box design?"

Alfred smiled.

"I'll get right on it, how many boxes shall I make up?"

Bruce pondered on the question.

"I'm not interested in making a profit from your cookies. Unless you are...after all, they are your creation"

Alfred sniffed.

"Indeed not, sir. I am quite content with my salary"

Bruce chuckled.

"Good. So, let's make about ten boxes"

"We?"

Bruce nodded.

"I want to do this for Dick"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_I hope you enjoy that as much as I did ;)

So...there is going to be a couple chapters after this.

Not sure when I'll update...so bare with me XD


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** _I am back! Woohoo!

Ahhh...thankies for all the reviews! I loved them all!

_**Swallow Tale:**_ Haha...you are hilarious! I love your conversations ;)

All I have to say either way works! It would be fun to kidnap Alfred and have him make us Bat Cookies!

_**Students of the Arts:**_This was orginally a one-shot, but I am happy to continue it. Thanks for pointing out the grammer error :)

_**LittleMissOops:** _I loved your review! I am so happy that you found the Joker catching the Bat Cookie hilarious! I hope you are okay! :D

So, I hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing...but I am sure you guys know whats going on lol

So, who wants more Bruce and Dick bonding?

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Listen guys, if I actually owned Young Justice or DC Comics...believe me, it would be known :P

* * *

><p>Since it was the weekend, when Dick woke up, he immediately reburied himself underneath his thick layered blankets and fell back asleep heavily until noon, when he heard the loud chiming of the debonair Wayne grandfather clock ringing throughout the Manor.<p>

Now hearing that familiar noise and knowing he couldn't stay in bed any longer, a sleepy Dick dragged himself out of bed and into the shower.

Within thirty minutes, Dick was fully dressed and his favorite civilian attire, a green hoodie underneath a black jacket, black skinny jeans and black sneakers. Dick walked back into his room, searching for his laptop. Usually he kept it at his desk, which was a normal spot for any laptop.

Dick strolled over to it and frowned, noticing it was it was on the opposite end of the desk. Shrugging his shoulders, figuring Alfred had moved it to attempt to clean his cluttered desk; Dick grabbed his laptop from his desk and slid into its personal bag.

Then he went downstairs where the delicious aroma of breakfast wafted through the air. Dick inhaled and exhaled before rushing into the dining room. There, waiting for him, sat a piping fresh plate of food, which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage, along with a cup of orange juice at one end of the long table.

Dick set his bag on the table and slid into the chair and began to eat.

As if on cue, Alfred ambled into the room and gave the boy a warm smile.

"My, Master Dick, by the way you are eating…it seems if you were exceedingly famished" he commented, eying Dick as he inhaled a large forkful of egg.

Robin swallowed the mouthful of food and grinned.

"That and along with the fact that I am spoiled on your cooking"

Alfred chuckled and shook his head.

"Where's Bruce?" Dick then inquired, already knowing the answer.

Usually Bruce was at "work", either attending Wayne Enterprises meetings, meeting with important political figures of Gotham, or out on business dates during this time and wouldn't be home until after five.

"Right here kiddo. Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?"

Dick blinked in surprise as he felt a comforting hand ruffle his damp hair and then watched as Bruce sat in the chair beside him.

"The usual for you, sir?" Alfred inquired.

"Just a cup of coffee will do" Bruce replied cheerfully.

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"You're awfully in a chipper mood. And not at work…what have you done with Bruce?"

Bruce chuckled and unfolded the newspaper he had carried with him.

"It must be those Bat Cookies…it does wonders. Besides, I owe you a father-son kind of day."

Dick grinned and studied Bruce, who now hid behind the object he was reading.

"I am not sure if I should be whelmed, concerted, or worried"

Bruce lowered the newspaper as Alfred set down the cup of coffee.

"Now Dick…I thought you would be ecstatic"

"I am Bruce! But this is just random. Weirdly random."

Alfred politely cleared his throat.

"Anything else I can do for either of you sirs?" he inquired.

"Not at the moment, Alfred. But why don't you finish with that surprise?"

Dick cast a glance between Alfred and Bruce, whom were exchanging grins.

They weren't even trying to hide anything.

"Alright…what's going on around here? It's not my birthday or a holiday" Dick demanded.

Bruce eyed his ward with an amused expression.

"Why don't you take a look in the cave? You might find something intriguing…"

Dick abruptly stood up, eager to find out what was down below.

"…After you finish your food" Bruce finished gently but firmly.

Dick frowned, slowly sat back down, and tried to not shovel the rest of his food into his mouth.

Bruce sipped his coffee, watching Dick carefully as he ate.

Alfred came back and then whispered into Bruce's ear.

Bruce in turn, smiled and nodded.

Alfred strolled to the doorway, when Dick decided to inquire about his laptop.

"Hey Alfred…did you happen to move my laptop when you cleaned my room?"

The butler paused and glanced at his younger charge.

"Indeed I did Master Dick. I hope you didn't mind"

"Not at all"

Bruce chuckled.

"Paranoid about anyone sneaking into your laptop? Take it down with you"

"Has my personal stuff…anyone could hack it... and you should talk…" Dick mumbled and shoved the last forkful of food into his mouth. After swallowing the food and downing the rest of the orange juice, Dick stood up, grabbed his bag, and then rushed toward the grandfather clock.

Descending the flight of stairs to the Cave, Dick pondered on what possibly could be down there that Bruce and Alfred were hiding from him. Was it a new cycle? He had one back at Mount Justice…but to have one of his own here…or maybe…maybe it was his own…

He didn't get to imagine anything else, as he came to an abrupt halt, halfway down the elongated flight of stairs, below him he could barely believe his eyes. The Bat Cave that he knew inside out, that he was so accustomed to, looked exactly like a movie set. There were green screens, mats, lighting fixtures, various cameras, and other equipment.

_"What is a movie set doing in the cave?"_ Dick inquired curiously to himself as he alighted down the remaining steps and glanced about.

"It looks like Hollywood came to Gotham...and found the Bat Cave. But why..." Dick said outloud.

"So, what do you think?"

Dick gave a startled yelp as he heard Bruce's voice from behind him.

He spun around and glared up at Bruce.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that" he chided.

Bruce chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Sorry, bad habit…but I recall that you do it too"

"Alright, you got me about that…As to what I think about this…I think you flipped your lid. Again, what have you done to Bruce?"

"Blame the Bat Cookies" Bruce replied teasingly, ambling past Dick, towards the changing room.

Dick gaped at Bruce, speechless at his remark.

"I suggest you hurry it up and change, so we can get the commercial started. Alfred is directing and you know very well how punctual he tends to be"

Again, Dick stood root in spot, gaping speechlessly at Bruce.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, finding his voice.

Bruce paused and laughed at his ward's bewildered and stunned expression.

"You heard me"

"Okay...What have you really done with Bruce or Batman?" Dick demanded, hands on hips.

"Don't make me regret doing this"

That remark shut Dick up and he rapidly hurried after Bruce.

He quickly dressed, excited that his commercial idea had actually been taken seriously and yet pondered on what could have motivated Bruce to do such a thing.

Well he wasn't going to complain…they were going to make a commercial!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ So...what do you think? Good Bad? Okay?

Feel free to review and get your own personal box of Bat Cookies!

That's a sweet deal my friends and readers! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** _Oh wow...has it really been three months since I updated? O.O

On the bright side, this is the third story I updated this month, so BC for Vampy!

But dang computer! I need to invest in a holographic one that I can wear on my wrist, one like Robin's

Vampy: Robin can I have or buy your holographic computer? Pretty please?

Robin: Sorry Vampy, not for sale and I need it more then you

Vampy: Don't you have more installed in your extra pairs of gloves?

Robin: Maybe...maybe not!

Vampy: I will pay you in all the Bat Cookies in the world! You can be a Batcookinaire!

Robin: As tempting as that sounds...the answer's still no

Vampy: Had to try...

Haha sorry, feeling random. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: If only I did..then this would be an episode! XD

There's probably grammer mistakes...I go crazy with the dots (if you han't noticed) and commas

and sorry I didnt get a chance to respond to any reviews, but know I LOVED them :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

"Ready...Set...Action!" the loyal butler of Wayne Manor called out as he leaned back in a black director style fold up chair on the side of the set, an amused smile forming as he watched the eager costumed teenager jump onto the green mat, standing proudly; his chest puffed out, legs spread apart, hands on hips, grin on his youthful face, and his cape billowing behind him as Bruce started up the fan.

"You guys never heard or tried Bat Cookies? Well these cookies are one of a kind, not your typical mundane cookie! With its unique shape, color, and secret ingredients, cookie lovers everywhere will never get jaded when biting into these healthy batlicious sugar free cookies!" he recited ecstatically and withdrew a Bat Cookie and held in front of him and at the cameras.

"Right Batman?"

After switching the fan off, Bruce had swiftly made his way to a natural cave ledge that was right above the green set and waited for his cue. Pulling on his cowl, he leaped off and recited:

"Correct Robin..So take a bite out of crime with Bat Cookies"

Landing gracefully on the mat in a crouch, Batman straightened up and also withdrew a Bat Cookie and held it in front of him and at the cameras. Then they turned in opposite directions, back to back, both biting into their cookie and winked.

"That is a wrap" Alfred said pleasantly, now strolling to the control panel and switched off the equipment and watched as the two walked over.

"I must say that was well done Master Dick and Master Bruce" he added warmly.

"Thanks Alfred, you're weren't too bad yourself" Dick replied with a grin.

"Why thank you, Master Dick"

"What's next?" Bruce then inquired as his ward pulled out his laptopfrom his bag.

"Just wait and see"

* * *

><p><em>Awhile later...<em>

"Hey Bruce! The video is almost complete, but I need your opinion on something!" Dick called out and waved to Bruce come over where he was sitting crossed legged on the green mat, his laptop cradled on top of his legs. While he had been working on the video, Bruce and Alfred had been busy taking down the equipment. The two paused and whispered briefly before Bruce headed towards him.

Dick raised an eyebrow as Bruce stood before him.

"Where did Alfred go?"

"He's getting us a snack" Bruce instantly answered and sat down beside Dick.

"What did you need me for?"

"We need a theme song for the commercial. Tell me which one you like best" Dick said.

"Song one" Dick added as he clicked.

A catchy beat of..Da Da Da Da Da Da...Bat Cookies! Da Da Da Da Da Da Bat Cookies! played.

"Not bad...catchy" Bruce commented.

"Song two"

Rock music began to play..followed by "Bah...Bah..Bah...Bat Cookies! Bat Cookies! Take a bite out of crime! Yeah Bat Cookies!"

They went through a small list of other songs of various genres until Bruce shook his head.

"Okay that's enough, let's stick to the first song" he said.

Dick nodded and laughed.

"You got it"

A few minutes later, Dick glanced up at Bruce.

"The Bat Cookie commercial is officially finished"

"Let's watch it" Bruce replied with a smile.

So they did. Dick had put a yellow background with black silhouette flying bat and a flashing "Bat Cookies" on top.

When the video had finished playing, Dick grinned and stuck out his hand.

Bruce chuckled and shook it.

"Nice animation effects Dick"

"Thanks, its exactly how I imagined it"

"It was fun to do"

Dick stared, mouth gaping open.

"Did you just say fun? Is this Bruce or Batman speaking? Please tell me because I might become overwhelmed!"

Bruce laughed softly. "Both can have fun you know"

"Seems kind of out of character for Batman"

"Batman can have fun in his own cave if he wants to. His rules remember?"

The two laughed and Dick returned his gaze to the laptop's screen.

"Now just to upload it to YouTube..."

"Wait Dick. There's something else"

Dick frowned. "Don't you think you've done enough for me?" he inquired and set the laptop aside.

"Nope and you have to wait for it" Bruce paused.

"So think fast" Bruce continued and with agile speed, wrapped an arm around his ward's neck and put him in a playful headlock.

"Hey! So not fair!" Dick exclaimed and laughed as he attempted to break free.

"You can let go now Bruce"

"You are not trying hard enough"

Dick growled and grabbed Bruce's wrist with both hands and tugged, trying to pry his arm away. When that failed, Dick went limp and closed his eyes, feigning to be unconscious.

Bruce just chuckled.

"Nice try, but my hold isn't tight enough to make you pass out"

Dick opened his eyes and frowned, then smiled and jerked backwards. His sudden momentum caught Bruce off guard and the two went crashing onto the mat on their backs. Dick laughed as he slipped out of the grip and rolled onto his knees.

"Ha..gotcha"

"Took you long enough"

"Sorry, I haven't been any headlock fights recently"

Bruce and Dick clambered to their feet and saw Alfred walking towards them, his hands behind his back.

"I see you two kept yourselves entertained while I was away" Alfred commented as he reached them.

"Hey, I thought Bruce said you were getting a snack for us? I could use some Bat Cookies right about now" DIck siad and rubbed his stomach.

"Fortunately for you young sir, I do have your Bat Cookies" Alfred said amusingly as he held up a yellow snack size box, with the Bat Symbol stretched across it.

"NO WAY! You actually made snack boxes for Bat Cookies?" Dick exclaimed as Alfred handed it to him. He gazed admiringly at the box, opened it up, and took out a Bat Cookie. He then crammed it into his mouth and grinned at them.

The two men chuckled and smiled at the reaction.

"Indeed, we have made six boxes" Alfred replied.

"The design needs more work though" Bruce added thoughtfully.

Dick swallowed his mouthful of cookie and glanced up from Alfred to Bruce.

"I think the design is perfect. Six boxes...one for each teammate?"

Both men nodded.

"You must let me know what their reactions are to the Bat Cookies are" Alfred said, still smiling.

"We thought the team would be our first testers for Bat Cookies" Bruce said, folding his arms across his chest.

Dick beamed happily at them.

"It's going to be asterous!"

Dick hugged each of them.

"You guys are the best, you know that?"

With that being said, he took off dashing upstairs with his box of Bat Cookies, laughing.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, this is the end of Bat Cookies! But don't fret...Bat Cookies II will be coming to a store..I mean to you soon!

Does anyone know what the song they chose for the theme song came from? (Its easy...if you are a fan)

Feel free to review and let me know whats going on in your head... O.O

Thanks for taking the time to read and review this story, I enjoyed writing it and knowing you read this.


End file.
